At First Sight
by momosan123
Summary: Annabeth Chase is an average girl, gets good grades and is loved by her parents and teachers. One day, when the bad-boy transfer student, Percy Jackson walks in, her life is turned upside down, but not necessarily in a bad way.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Annabeth

I woke up to the sound of the alarm blaring. Turning it off, I climbed out of bed, yawning. Through my half-shut eyes, I looked at the alarm clock.

_God, I'm late!_

I threw the blanket off, rushed to the bathroom, put on my clothes and ran downstairs to find my mom making breakfast, and my dad sitting on the dining table, newspaper in his hand.

"Morning sweetie", my mom said, looking up from the kitchen table.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I'm late", I exclaimed, straightening my muffled hair.

"Oh, look at the time, I didn't even notice."

"Ugh"

I angrily banged the door open and hopped on my bicycle, leaving for school.

_Just in time._

The warning bell rang.

I threw my bag inside my locker and took out my Mythology book. I banged the locker door shut only to find Luke, my childhood friend, standing with that huge smile that lit up his whole face.

And here's the story behind him, you know how some of us have a friend, who sadly, only thinks of you as his friend, but you're hopelessly in love with him. Well, I've been friend-zoned the same way. I've even tried to give him clues about my feelings toward him. But, you should always have hope right. Maybe he likes me too, but is shy to show it.

_Yeah right, never gonna happen. Luke and shy? Ha_

"Hey, whats wrong?" asked Luke, bringing me back to the real world.

"Hm? No, It's nothing"

"You sure, You looked kinda….lost"

"Yes, I'm sure"

TRIIIIIING, TRIIIIIIING

"Oh, sorry, gotta go", I exclaimed.

"No prob"

I found my seat, just next to my friend, Thalia.

"Hey", she greeted.

"Hi, Mr. Chiron is'nt here?", I asked for the Mythology Teacher.

"Nope, not yet", Thalia replied.

Percy

"Sup, Percy, How've ya been?"

I saw my friends Grover and Nico running towards me, it had been long since I saw them, it feels good to be back here.

I was sitting in my favourite café, Café Half-Blood, I know, weird name for a café.

"Where've been? it's been so long", Grover asked.

"Hmm? Yeah it sure has, by the way I missed you guys too, in case you wondered", I replied.

" Haha, we were getting at that", Nico said, " By the way, I heard you're transferring to our school, that's great news."

"Yeah, I-", I started, "Woah"

I saw three girls walking down to the table right opposite to ours. They were all awfully pretty, but the one that caught my eye was average height, with flowing blond hair and grey eyes. She was beautiful. The way she laughed, everything, everything about her was-

"Yo, Perce? Hello? Earth to Percy, you can snap out of La La Land now", Grover interrupted, snapping his fingers in front of my eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I got a bit distracted", I replied, slurping on my soda.

"Yeah, we can see that-" Nico turned to my line of vision "Woah, no way, Annabeth Chase, seriously dude? She is in no way easy to get, and she already likes a dude."

"So that's her name", I said, ignoring the other half of Nico's statement.

"I told you, she's impossible-"

"Look who you're talking to, ladies swoon over me"

"Yeah well trust me, this one won't"

"We'll just have to see about that", I challenged him.

I was gonna get her, hell, I was gonna get her heart pumping at the mere sight of me.

"Well, aren't we conceited", Grover said, giving a grin.

"More than you think."

I like a good challenge now and then. While I was engulfed in all these thoughts, I barely noticed her looking straight at me.

Annabeth

Oh my God,

The guy was staring at me, even though I like looking straight into his intense sea-green eyes, HE WAS FRIGGING STARING AT ME!

He was a fairly tall guy, with dark hair and sea-green eyes, just like the sea, eyes worth getting lost into .

In all the staring he suddenly shook out of his thoughts and gave me a grin, winking at me causing me to quickly turn my face away, which was now a light shade of red. He was handsome, the kinda guy girls kill over.

_Hey snap out of it, Luke is the only one you should like and will like_

_Wait how? When he doesn't even like me back._

"THIS IS SO….UGH!", I shouted, slamming my fist against the table almost dropping my milkshake, not realizing, until…well, late, that I had said it out loud.

I swore under my breath, my face now the deepest shade of red. All eyes were on me now, as well as the blue-eyed guy, Thalia, Piper and the café owner, Zeus. Thalia and Piper were staring at me wide-eyed, as if I were possessed.

"I'm sorry, continue your….whatever you were doing, I'm a bit cuckoo around here, and yeah", I said ponting to my head, feeling stupidly embarrassed now that I had opened my mouth and said something weirder. In all of the embarrassment, I peeked at the blue-eyed guy, and he was laughing, while wiping his eyes, clearly Exaggerating, it wasn't that funny, was it?

I quietly asked Thalia and Piper if I could leave. After both of them replied, by saying "sure in unison, I got up and reached the door where I accidently pushed the door, which had pulled written on it.

_Today's an awfully unlucky day._


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth

The next morning in school, while I was walking to class, I was immediately stopped by Thalia and Piper.

"Hey, what the hell happened to you yesterday?" Piper asked, awfully concerned by my clumsiness yesterday.

"It was nothing, I was a little distracted, anyway, are we still going shopping today?" I replied, trying my best to change the topic.

"Way to change the topic, and yes", Thalia said, rolling her eyes at me.

The bell rang just on cue, I thanked the gods. I was saved.

"Oh, I'm gonna be late, gotta run, see ya", I rushed to my classroom, and sat on my favourite seat, right next to the window.

The class was as it has always been, you would see groups everywhere, the cheerleaders, the jocks, nerds and the party freaks.

I never actually fit in these people, the only friends I had ever had were Piper and Thalia, and they always will be. The only thing I was missing in my awesome life was a boyfriend.

_Well, since the chances of Luke being my boyfriend are critically low, I should just move on, right?_

"Okay everyone, settle down", announced my Maths teacher, Mrs. Dodds.

She continued, "We have a new student here today, come on in, Mr. Jackson".

I dropped the pencil, my eyes wide in horror, I whispered a swear word to myself.

The guy from the café yesterday was standing near the teacher's desk. I have to admit, he looked cool though, he was wearing a Dark blue T-shirt that complimented his deep blue eyes, a black hoodie on top and black jeans. He looked smokin', I could almost feel my mouth water. All the other girls joined in my attraction towards him, giggling and smirking at him.

"Why don't you introduce yourself, ?" Mrs. Dodds asked, I could already tell she didn't like him.

"Umm, Yes, I'm Percy Jackson, I just moved here from Chicago…I guess that's it", he replied, winking at the crazy girls.

_Wow, his voice is sooo—oh gracious, snap out of it, he's clearly a freaking playboy._

I shook my head. He scanned the whole room, looking for a seat, and his eyes suddenly fixed at me. He gave a huge smirk and walked towards me, I quickly turned away, only to find out, he was sitting in the seat right next to me.

_WHYYYYY?!_

Percy

_Hah, found her_, I said to myself in a sing-song voice. She was clearly embarrassed, and I liked that, _Bingo, Jackson._

The whole lesson, I could see nothing other than Mrs. Dodds, the teacher glaring at me, or the plastics of the class, flirting with me with their eyes. I gave many quick glances to Annabeth Chase, but she was so concentrated on the lesson, I was surprised. The lecture was hella boring. But I found an interesting side to Annabeth. _She's interesting_, I thought, _Definitely worth my time._

When the bell rang, I thanked the gods, finally, time to talk her. I walked up to her but she stood up and left, leaving my mouth open as it was.

_Woah, no one has ever ignored me like that before. This is getting more and more interesting_, I thought, grinning to myself.

I rushed outside and grabbed her arm, she jumped.

"Hey! Let me go, what's wrong with you?" she exclaimed, annoyance written all over her face.

"Oh, Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, just wanted to introduce myself, I also saw you at the café", I replied, clearly interested by her angriness, I dunno why though.

"I think you pretty much introduced yourself in there," Annabeth was now glaring at me.

"Right, Um listen can I-", I started, ruffling my hair with my hand on the back

"Hey Annabeth!" a voice interrupted, and I was annoyed, so I snapped my head in his direction. He was as tall as me, but he looked more like a senior, with blond hair, and a huge smile.

He didn't notice me, so I turned to Annabeth, who was called out by him only to be slapped in the face by that blush on her face. She was blushing.

_I was slapped, an imaginative slap, but man did it hit hard._

This was the guy Nico was talking about, the guy that she has a crush on, Ugh, even looking at his face made me sick, I wanted to throw up, on his face even, I guess that'll smack that grin off his face.

I left angrily later, not looking back at her, but I could fell her stare on me, I could feel it.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy

All my life, I had never actually _liked _a girl. Annabeth Chase was the first. And despite the fact that she had someone she really liked, I wanted her. I looked towards her table. She was sitting with her friends, Piper and Thalia, and sitting right next to her was- ugh even thinking about his name makes me want to puke. I think you guys know who I'm talking about, so I don't need to state the highness' name. Anyway, she was smiling and laughing with him, blushing whenever she made eye-contact with him, it made me sick all over again. I was shooting invisible lasers at him with my eyes.

"Chill, dude, you seem like you're about to kill the poor guy", Nico interrupted my urge to _actually_ kill him.

"Ah, sorry…though I really want to," I said, leaning in on the table, "Can I?" I whispered.

"Haha, very funny Perce", Grover gave a sarcastic comment.

"I'm serious"

"I told you to keep away from her, You'd be heartbroken in seconds, and you'll be all.." Nico commented, turning his mouth into a fake frown.

"You guys are the worst, you know that?"

"Mhm," Grover spoke through his juice pack.

I turned my attention back to Annabeth.

Annabeth

I couldn't stop thinking about this morning. Why had Percy Jackson stopped me? Why was he so keen to talk to me? And why did he walk away when Luke came in? That was all I could think of and his sea-green eyes were continuously raiding my brain. Ugh, they were making me blush. I even saw his eyes in Luke's.

_OH MY GOD…I like him, no no no no no this is wrong, very wrong, he's a freaking playboy._

I slapped my face on both sides, trying to get the thought out of my mind, but it was impossible, I just kept thinking about him.

The bell rang and I rushed to class.

"ANNABETH WAKE UP!" I heard someone shout and take my bed covers off of me.

"Mmmmm" I shook my head in refusal, "It's the weekend Mom, go away."

"Who're you calling Mom?" Thalia spoke up.

I shot my eyes open and jumped out of bed. "What time is it?"

"Twelve, we need to leave, now!" she dragged me to the bathroom door and pushed me inside.

"Ugh", I exclaimed, slowly drowsing back to sleep.

"Do. Not. Sleep." I heard Piper shout through the door.

We drove to the mall in Piper's Volkswagon. The second we reached the mall, Thalia and Piper dragged me off to the clothing stores. I wasn't paying attention to anything though, so Thalia and Piper dragged me to the food court but despite it all I was more occupied by the thought of Percy Jackson, when all of a sudden I heard a familiar voice calling my name. I slowly turned around to find Percy Jackson smiling at me. I almost dropped my drink at the sight.

Percy

Speak of the devil, I was just thinking about her. I called out her name, and she seemed shocked. I smiled. She suddenly turned her head away, and started blushing. Hah, she looked so cute blushing. This made me smile wider. She came up to me and said a "hi" in a very low mumble. Oh my God she looked so cute.

"Fancy meeting you here, you here with your friends?"

"Umm, y-yeah, they left to shop a bit", she replied pointing towards some stores in the back.

"Oh, you seemed a little bored, I was thinking if you wanted to join me, I was going to watch a movie in the cinema", I asked

"I would love that but I don't have tickets or any money right now, sooo…" she diverted her eyes to the floor.

"oh that's alright, it's on me"

"hm? No no I cant accept that", she stammered.

"I insist", I replied.

"Okay then, thanks", she hesitated a little though.

"No prob, It's my pleasure", I directed her to the cinema, where we planned on watching an action movie, who knew she was interested in this kind of stuff?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm so happy that you guys liked my fanfic **

**This was my first time writing a story like this, and I was literally jumping around when I saw the first reviews and follows, I'm so grateful you guys like it.**

**Anyway, I thought I would reply to your reviews now, sorry it took so long**

**To ****Guest****: The characters are not demigods, i just took the characters from the book, the story is without any camp half-blood, but I have given many references. And thanks so much, im really happy you like the story.**

**To ****Hey: ****I'm really sorry about the mistake I made, I was beating myself about it later, my thoughts were somewhere else, I'm so so so sorry.**

**To ****Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP****: I'm really sorry if I cant update faster, I'm a lazy writer sometimes :P**

Percy

I really enjoyed the movie, more like, enjoyed Annabeth's different expressions to it. One second she was laughing at a joke, the next she was crying at a characters death, at times she even made such a weird expression, I wanted to burst out laughing. All in all, it was fun. I tried about a billion times to hold her hand, when I finally made up my mind to do it, she jumped at the contact.

She was blushing so much.

_Haha, cute. _

And, the movie ended at that. We were almost out the door when I noticed she forgot her jacket on the seat. I walked down the stairs, picked it up and gave it to her.

"T-Thanks", she said with a slight nod.

"Anything for the pretty lady", I replied with a wink.

She quickly turned red, staring at her feet.

I opened the door, like a gentleman would do.

_Me, a gentleman, what am I becoming. _I wondered.

Amidst all the thinking, I suddenly heard Annabeth's phone ring.

"Oh god, it's Piper, I forgot to tell her I was going to watch the movie," she said looking at the phone.

The phone rang for a long time, until I asked," Um, aren't you gonna answer it?"

"Hm? Oh S-Sorry, yeah I'm answering it," She replied, before putting one hand near the phone, and as I suspected, listening to the shouting from her friend.

Annabeth

"WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!" I heard Piper shout through the phone.

"I'm sorry, I went to watch a movie, and- and I forgot to call you, I'm so so sorry." I replied, apologizing over and over.

"Get your butt down here, NOW!' Piper shouted yet again.

"I'm sorry, I'll be there in a sec," I was whispering to her.

"Well, you better be, or we're leaving without you"

She hung up, and I put my phone back in my bag, turning to Percy.

"I'm sorry, I need to go," I said, making sure I don't look into those eyes.

"Um, yeah sure don't worry about it", Percy gave me that trademark smirk of his.

"I'll pay you back for the tickets later!" I shouted while running to the escalator.

"No, you wont", he shouted, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, I will!" I said, laughing at his failed glare.

That made him smile.

"I'm so sorry guys", I said, in deep breaths.

"Well, since you sacrificed your breath for us, we forgive you", Thalia said, smiling at my exhausted self.

"huh, thank goodness."

* * *

_Back to school_, I thought and gave a huge, exaggerated sigh.

I had made my mind up that this day was going to suck, like very other day of school.

Most people think I am the perfect…everything. But sometimes, you just get tired of everything, you just feel empty. For example, sometimes, my parents don't even care about me, don't even talk to me about anything, because they think I have a perfect life and nothing bad can happen in it.

_Well, you're bloody wrong, people_, Ugggh.

But something made my day better in a millisecond. Seeing Percy Jackson smile at me from his locker just three lockers away from mine. I don't know why, but that lit an instance smile on my groggy face.

Percy

Annabeth looked awfully sleep-deprived, but when that smile lit up her face, my heart just melted, like ice melting to water, you know what I mean?

_Ugh I'm so in love with this girl._

"Hi," this time, she took the initiative to greet me.

"Hey, you seem…sleepy, you alright?"

"Mhm, I'm perfectly fine,"

"Still…try to get more sleep, you've got dark circles around your eyes"

"I'll do that", she replied, running a hand through her hair.

"oh, by the way, I was thinking…"

"Go ahead," Annabeth asked after the long pause I gave.

"If you would go on another date with me", That opened her eyes.

"Ummmm…Sure", she said in a teeny tiny voice, almost inaudible to my ears.

"For real?" I asked

"why? You thought I would refuse?"

"Um, no- I mean maybe- Yes?"

"well then I will refuse, Bye", she said with a wave of hand.

"No , wait", I grabbed her arm.

"you really need to stop doing that." She turned back with a smug grin.

"Sorry…. Tomorrow, 5?" I asked composing myself.

"Done" Annabeth said taking my hand off of her arm, "Place?"

"I'll be picking you up, and the place is a secret"

"….Fine", she said raising an eyebrow


	5. Chapter 5

**Annabeth**

I couldn't stop smiling the entire day. Today, was my second date with Percy. That just made my smile go wider.

_Hey, remember, he's a playboy sistah, snap out of it_. My imposter self whispered to me.

I slapped both my cheeks, she was always interfering, always.

School was almost over and I saw Piper and Thalia walking over to me.

"Hey guys", I said, with that smile still plastered over my face.

"Someone seems happy", Thalia said, wiggling her finger in front of my face.

"Did something happen? You have that shining vibe, oooooooh, you got a boyfriend didn't ya? OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, who is it? Hurry, Hurry, tell me", Piper blabbered, clearly excited.

"oh let the poor girl talk Piper", Thalia, rolled her eyes, but she was waiting for it too.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend….Just a date", I Said the last three words in a whisper.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, WHO IS HE? IS HE CUTE? HOT? ALL OF THE ABO-", Piper yelled, but I Interrupted her by slapping my hands on her mouth, not that they stopped her from talking.

"SHH", I said, freeing my hands from her mouth and looking around, making sure no one heard her, but I knew that was highly unlikely.

"Who is it?" she asked, this time in a whisper.

"Percy Jackson"

Both pair of eyes now wide, in shock or horror, I couldn't tell.

"Are you serious?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, why? Is that bad?" I asked suspiciously.

I received a sudden shock when she hugged me and lifted me off the gound.

"My little baby has grown up, I'm so proud," she exclaimed, wiping fake tears.

"Oh, shut up", I retorted. "Anyway, I need your hel-"

They dragged me to Piper's car, And while giving a nod to each other said, "Operation, dress the poor girl, engage"

I let out a laugh, and we left off to my house.

**Percy**

"So, I've got a date", I said, shaking my juice box.

"WHAT?!" Nico, Grover and Jason said together, Jason even choked on his juice.

"And this unlucky girl is Annabeth?" Nico asked.

"Yes, and why exactly is she unlucky?"

"Oh, no reason", Nico replied, smirking at me.

"I hate you guys", I said exasperated.

"We love you too, darling", Grover said, chuckling.

"Hmph"

"So, what's the plan?" Jason asked, eyebrow raised.

"Um, I'm picking her up, and we're going to my favorite place.

"oh_, the_ place", Nico seemed convinced.

"Mhm"

**Annabeth  
**

I looked stunning, if I say so myself. Thalia and Piper had transformed me from i-don't-care to I'm-pretty-and-proud-of-it.

"….So?" Piper asked.

"I turned to look at her, "this is amazing".

I was dressed in black tights with a baggy grey shirt with gold sequins on it, showing off my eyes, a black cardigan on top, with a grey bag. My knee length shoes were covered in buckles and chains. My Curly Blond hair neatly curled and draped to my left side. For the final touches, Piper added some light make-up on my face. Then a wave of realization hit me.

"I don't remember buying this", I asked suspiciously, holding one edge of my shirt up.

"Oh, don't worry, we bought it for you, when you ditched us, consider it a gift", Thalia said, smiling, apparently, both of them were proud of their masterpiece.

"N-No, I can't accept this", I stammered

"Oh Shush", Piper said.

"…Thanks guys, you're the best."

"Have a great time", Thalia said, winking at me.

I nodded to that, and then my face turned to the clock, there were still fifteen minutes left.

After what seemed like a second, I heard the bell ring.

"That must be him", Piper clapped her hands, she was more excited than I was.

I Gulped, loud, and walked to the door. With a deep breath I opened it wide, to be presented with the gorgeous, handsome, and what-not Percy Jackson.

**Percy**

My jaw dropped to the floor.

_Oh my god, She looks…. I cant even describe it._

"U-Uh H-hi", I managed to blurt out.

"H-hey", she blushed, then eyed the flowers in my hand.

I, at once composed myself, "For you", I said, handing the bouquet to her, "You look amazing".

"You don't look so bad yourself", she said, regaining her confidence too. "I'll Put these inside, just give me a sec,"

"oh, Sure"

After putting the flowers inside, she stepped outside. And….she seemed scared a bit, at the sight of my motorcycle.

"What's wrong?" I asked, even though I knew what was wrong.

"U-Um, it's just… I've never ridden on a motorcycle."

"Don't worry, It's alright, I'll be super careful", I said, crossing my heart.

She chuckled, and then nodded, she climbed on the motorcycle, and wrapped her hands around my waist. She hugged tightly, obviously, I gave her hands a light pat, and we rode off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi y'all!**

**I was thinking maybe tell you beforehand that this whole chapter will be in Annabeth's POV, as the place and the plans were all a secret for her.**

**Now, let's start the chapter **

***drumroll***

It was a long drive, about half an hour or so, I think more than that, yep way, way more than that. Throughout the ride, I was tightly hugging Percy, it was scary, but fun at the same time. It was a long time after which I opened my eyes, to actually see my surroundings, though I didn't pay much attention to it, the only thing I was thinking about was Percy.

Percy, on the other hand was paying more attention to the road ahead.

Truthfully, it was fun.

I was lost in my thoughts when I saw that Percy had stopped the bike. He got off and helped me off too.

"We'll just have to walk a bit from here", he stated, smiling at me.

I nodded and started following him, I was again swallowed by my thoughts when he suddenly stopped, making me bump into him.

"Oh, sorry, are you alright?" he apologized, looking concerned.

"um, yeah, I'm fine, it was my fault, sorry"

He shock his head and opened his mouth to say something when he stopped at the sight of my reaction.

I was no longer looking at him, but behind him. The place was beautiful, extraordinary. It had trees surrounding the sides, a river flowing fast and just behind the river, mountains decorated the scenery and amidst it all, a blanket with lit candles and a picnic basket.

"Do you like it?" he asked, waiting for me to say something.

"I-It's amazing", I was at loss of words now.

"I'm glad you like it, this is my favorite place" Percy said, leading me to the blanket. "The sunset here is amazing"

I was speechless, this was amazing, he was amazing.

"Thanks, I love it" I finally spoke, blushing, he gave a small chuckle and said, "It's about time"

I was confused, "about time for what?"

"For that", he scooted closer to me and pointed to the mountains, where I saw the sun was setting, leaving a dark and orange sky, seriously, it almost brought tears to my eyes.

Percy and I talked, laughed, ate and told each other…well, about ourselves, like I was able to ask him what his favorite color was, why he moved here, he also told me about his parents and his sister, I smiled when he described them, they seemed like an amazing family.

Finally our talk led to him asking, "Do you like me?", talk about random, then he gave a deep chuckle saying, "What am I asking?"

"Well I don't_ hate_ you", I teased, making him smile.

"what about you?" I asked raising an eyebrow, "Do you like me?"

"Yep", he said, popping the 'p'. Butterflies in my stomach started fluttering, dancing around.

"I don't even know how I came to, you are a goody", he said smiling again.

"Am not", I punched him on the shoulder, "I don't why I started liking you too, you're an a**hole".

"So you do like me", he laughed.

"I never said that"

"you did"

"I didn't"

"Did"

"Didn-", I was interrupted by the small fireflies flying around, "Fireflies!" I jumped and tried catching one, but apparently, it flew away, I pouted. At that, Percy laughed and took a firefly in his hand showing it to me.

I smiled and said, "So beautiful", I had never seen fireflies in real life.

"yeah, it is", He said, looking into my eyes. Slowly, he walked towards me. He was going to kiss me.

_AAAAAAAH_

I reluctantly closed my eyes. And as my eyes closed shut, his lips brushed mine.

At first the kiss was delicate and sweet, it was amazing, better than the first kiss I imagined, his hands were now tightly holding my waist. Slowly, the kiss turned more fierce, and I lifted my hand up to his neck, pulling him closer, until our bodies were almost crushed together. Now, I was running out of breath, I moaned, and he pulled away, our foreheads still touching. I could see his eyes, and trust me, they were breath-taking up close. We were both panting out of breath.

After what seemed like forever, he said, "Let's go, I don't want your parents to kill me." He said, smiling.

"Way to ruin the moment, Jackass." I said, giggling a bit.

He laughed, "Sorry, I just want to live a little longer."

We finally pulled away and Percy blew away the fire on the candles.

I jumped onto his bike after him and we finally reached home. I checked my watch and it was already 9. Percy gave me a little peck on the lips and then drove off.

_AAAAAH , MY FIRST KISS WAS A.M.A.Z.I.N.G. TOTALLY WORTH IT._

I opened the door with smile on my face, and tiptoed past the corridor, only to find my mom sitting on the dining table, shooting deathly glares at me.

Sh*t.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, ya'll, **

**I'm so so sorry, I haven't updated in so long, I was hella busy. I will try my best to update faster next time.**

**Anyway, I know this chapter is short, ad as it is, I will make the next one longer than usual, to make up for this one ;)**

_**Annabeth**_

"Where were you?" my mom asked, glaring.

"Um, I was on a date. Just. A. Date." I replied, avoiding looking into her eyes.

"DATE? WHY WERE YOU ON A DATE? You should be studying. And why didn't you tell me you had a date, who was the boy?"

"Mom, all I ever do is study, and I didn't tell you because I knew you would get angry!" I was angry now, I studied my butt off because mom asked me to all these years, couldn't I get a friggin' break.

"Yes, because that is for your own good. And dating is over-rated anyway, these dates", she gestured with her hands to the door. "They dump you, ditch you and you are left with nothing but a broken heart."

"Well, I wouldn't know if I don't try mom, and you don't even know him-"

"Know him? I saw him Annabeth, on that motorcycle of his, he's no good for you", she interrupted.

"How do you know when you haven't even met him?!" I asked, Percy was a nice guy, I believed that, and I wanted her to believe that.

"…Fine, you're calling him over to dinner tomorrow" My mom stood up and started to leave.

"What?" I was clearly shocked, I wasn't expecting this.

"I'll see what kid of a person he is, and only I will see if you can date him or not, now this conversation is over, go back to your room" with this she was gone. And I was left alone, with my mouth making a good ole 'O'.

_**Percy**_

"MOM!" I shouted out. I was excited to tell my mom about the date.

"I'M IN THE KITCHEN SWEETIE!" her reply came back.

I rushed to the kitchen to find her cooking, the smell intoxicating. I hugged her tight

"Hey mom"

"O-Oh, Hi… you know you might wanna loosen the hug a bit, I Might…" she said, her voice a little choked.

"oh sorry"

"No problemo, you seem awfully happy, did something happen today."

"Yeah, about that…"

I told her everything about the date, her smile beginning to grow after every event.

"OH MY GOD, MY BABY GOT A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Mom I've had a lot of girlfriends." I replied rolling my eyes.

"I know, but the way you explained it, it seems that you really like her" she winked at me," This calls for a celebration, go call your dad and sister."

"Mom-"

"GO!"

"okay, okay" I smiled holding my hands up in surrender.

_**Annabeth**_

I woke up the next morning and took about ten minutes in the bathroom, thinking about how I would invite Percy to dinner. Examples follow.

"Hey, Percy, you see, my mom is a very… protective woman and she thinks you're a bad guy, so she wants you to come to dinner to intimidate you into not dating you anymore"

"Hey, Percy, dinner tomorrow, be there"

"Perce, ma man, Wanna come for dinner?"

_UUGGGGGGGHHHHH_

I got to school, and I was dragged to inside by Thalia and Piper.

"So how was the date?" Thalia asked.

"It was amazing"

"ooooooh, did you guys kiss?" Piper asked and I blushed instantly.

I nodded.

"OH MY GOOOOOOD" Piper screamed, "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD"

"yeah but my mom is against me dating him" I said, my eyes darting down.

"Wha- Why?" Thalia questioned.

"Studies"

"Oh"

"She asked me to invite him to dinner"

"Well then, invite him" Piper said.

"You know my mom, she will probably glare him to death."

"Glare who to death?" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"H-Hi Percy, no one, its nothing" I said.

He raised one eyebrow and I wavered.

"My mom saw you yesterday and she asked to invite you to dinner. Tomorrow" I bit my lip and expected- no, wanted him to say something like "I have plans"

But his reply was, "sure, why not".

And he was smiling.

"Um, okay then, that's good"

"You seem like you don't want me to come" he asked.

I shook my head. "It's just that my mom is a little…scary at times"

"Oh, I don't mind, I mean, I have to meet sooner or later, so why not now? Anyway, wanna go to class together?" he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh, um sure"

We talked about the dinner, and he asked many questions about how he should dress, and what kind of flowers my mm would like. He seemed excited, and I let him be, I don't even know if he will step out of my house alive.

I really hope mom doesn't intimidate him too much.


	8. Chapter 8

**HI AGAIN!**

**Now I know I said this chapter would be longer compared to chapter 7, but I got lazy and thus, could only write this much.**

**Okay! To the reviews!**

**Alexandra June: First off, I would like to say thanks for reading my fanfic and for giving me such awesome advice. I actually want to know what I'm missing, to improve my story. As I said before, this was my first time writing a fanfiction, and thus, was already a challenge to myself. I never expected to even get around 10 reviews or followers, so yeah, getting over 30 was a shocker. I will try my personal best to improve, taking your advice into consideration.**

**I guess this is it, so, on to the chapter.**

_**Annabeth**_

Percy was extremely excited about the dinner. I don't know why though, a dinner with my mom should be labeled anything but exciting or fun. I had a boyfriend almost a year ago, he had to undergo the same dinner-torture, and he broke up with me the next day.

"…So, what do you think?" Percy asked. I didn't even hear what he was saying.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Percy's raised an eyebrow. "Hey, it'll be fine, I've dealt with scarier people", he commented.

_How did he know what I was thinking?_

"It's just…the last time this dinner thing happened, it didn't end quite well." I diverted my eyes.

"Hey, Nothing will happen", Percy placed a hand on my shoulder," It'll be fine"

I nodded, and gave a weak smile, "So, what were you saying earlier?"

"Hm? Just thinking about what I should wear tonight, is a button-down good?"

"I think you'll look good in anything you wear", I smiled, this time a real smile.

"Oh? So, I'll look good in a dress too? I should wear that then…Okay, it's settled", he joked.

I punched his arm and laughed, "No, no dresses".

_**Percy**_

I couldn't understand what had Annabeth so worked up, it was just a dinner and what did she mean when she said this had happened before and didn't end well?

Anyway, it can't be that scary, can it?

"So, wanna hang out tonight?" Nico asked.

"Um, no, I can't, I've got plans" I replied, still in thought.

"Yeah? What kind of plans?" Grover questioned.

"Dinner, with Annabeth and her mom."

"Oh, so you're meeting up with the evil mother-in-law", Nico smirked.

"Well, A. How do you know she's evil? and B. She is not my mother-in-law"

"Mhm, just not yet" Grover replied.

"You guys are assholes, you know that?"

"What, you become an asshole just by thinking of your dearest friend's future?" I scoffed and left off, "Bye, you group of douches".

"Oh, we love you, remember that!" Grover shouted.

"Gotcha, but right now there's a damsel in distress who needs my lovin' too, so Chao!" I shouted back.

Button-down? T-Shirt?

Button-down? T-Shirt?

Dammit. I did a quick eenie meenie and ultimately picked the button-down. It was a dark blue button-down and I got black jeans to go with it. Ok, time to go.

I sprinted down the stairs only to find my mom standing there, "Oh, hi, where are you going?"

"Um, I have to go to dinner, Annabeth's mom invited me."

"Oh, well have a blast", my mom smiled, "oh and come here"

"Hm?"

She quietly and seriously said, "Use protection"

My eyes opened wide open, "MOM!"

"Haha, just saying, but seriously"

I shook my head in disappointment.

"Okay, now off you go, oh and by the way you look great", she gave me the thumbs up.

And off I was to Annabeth's house.

I reached the house after half an hour or so, it was far, I have to say.

I shook my sweaty hands a bit, to calm down.

_Okay, here we go._

I rung the bell, and the door opened after a while. A woman, in her forties was standing there. She looked a lot like Annabeth, but instead of Annabeth's blond hair, her mother had long black hair and grey eyes just like Annabeth's. I almost mistook her for Annabeth.

"You must be Percy Jackson, I'm Athena, Annabeth's mother", she gave a kind smile and extended a hand. I shook her hand. She seemed nice.

Annabeth walked to the door seconds later.

"Hi, come on in," Annabeth smiled and gestured for me to come inside.

I came in and Annabeth's mother shut the door behind me.

"Um, for you" I handed Mrs. Chase a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you, they seem lovely," she took them and placed them in a small vase, with some water.

"And, for you", I handed Annabeth a rose. Her smile grew wider and she hugged me all of a sudden.

"Thanks", she whispered.

I gave her a quick wink and then was dragged to the dining table.

After a long talk abut school and other stuff, came the questions.

"So, when did you to start dating?" Mrs. Chase asked, not looking up from her dinner.

"The day before yesterday, um, on the date", I was smiling, the memory flooded back.

"I heard you moved here just a few days ago" now she looked up at me, grey eyes staring at me.

"I did, about a week ago," I answered.

"So, you started dating Annabeth when you had just met a while ago?"

"Yes, pretty much," I nodded.

"What about previous girlfriends?" now she was glaring, she caught me there.

"What about them?" I swallowed.

"Well, for starters, how many were there, were they treated with respect, or did you throw them aw-" Annabeth interrupted, "MOM!"

She seemed annoyed and sad, it seemed like she was holding back her tears.

I gave her a nod, and mouthed, 'It's alright'.

"I had plenty girlfriends, and some I did throw away, yes, but other I treated with respect", I wasn't gonna lie.

"How do I know which category Annabeth falls into?" I stared at her too now. Annabeth was right, she did seem kind of intimidating.

"Mrs. Chase, with all due respect, I like Annabeth, I'm not going to throw her away, there was a reason I started dating her," I stole a peek at Annabeth whose eyes were downcast. "She is an amazing person, I don't think I would even have the courage to do something to hurt her."

At that, Annabeth smiled. I smiled back at her,

"Okay, last question. What do you like about her?"

"Well, she's pretty, smart, and she has an amazing personality, but I have to say, I haven't known her quite long, so I don't know much about her, and I want to know more about her, I want to know her likes and dislikes. That's why, I would really like it if you give this a chance, if you give _me _the chance to know Annabeth."

Mrs. Chase sighed, "Okay, I give up, you can date, be boyfriend, girlfriend whatever, but let me warn you. If this effects Annabeth's grades, it is over between you two, understood?"

"Understood" I smiled.

Annabeth seemed just as happy.


End file.
